Weldos
The Weldos are a Mixel tribe in Mixels. They are yellow, black, and grey in color, with red lights. They are based on the building construction workforce and equipment. Description Help the Weldos tribe build and repair Planet Mixel! Build it, demolish it or make something completely new with these many Mixels! The Weldo tribe are supposed to be the construction workers of the Mixel world, but deconstruction is more their style. Members Relationships The Weldos first meet the other tribes after the battle between the Ultra-Miximum Max and King Nixel. They introduce them to the city of Mixopolis. Each other Kramm doesn't like when his crew goes off-task. Infernites Neutral, so far. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Neutral, so far. Flexers Neutral, so far. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far. Spikels Neutral, so far. Wiztastics Neutral, so far. Glowkies Neutral, so far. Orbitons Neutral, so far. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. MCPD Neutral, so far. Medievals Neutral, so far. Mixies Neutral, so far. Trivia *Their leader, or boss, is Kramm. *Their tribe name is a pun on the word "weld", which means to "join together (metal pieces or parts) by heating the surfaces to the point of melting using a blowtorch, electric arc, or other means, and uniting them by pressing, hammering, etc.". *They are the second tribe beginning with the letter "W", with the first being the Wiztastics. *Like the Infernites, Frosticons, Glorp Corp, Orbitons and Klinkers, they are the primary tribe of their series. *They are the third yellow tribe; the first being the Electroids and the second being the Lixers. *Their color scheme comes from the most common color of real life construction vehicles. *They are the second tribe with blinking red lights; the first being the Orbitons. *Wuzzo is the only member without rock-like limbs. However, he is the tallest of the tribe. He is also the only member without minifigure head eyes. *Kramm is the only member of this tribe not to have disembodied eyebrows. *Their cycloptic member is Kramm. *The shortest member is Kramm and the tallest is Wuzzo. *they are the only tribe to have 2 members with the minifigure eyes. *A file on the LEGO website calls them the "Konstructors", which could possibly have been their temporary name. *In A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, they are notable for having very little screen-time. Out of all Mixel tribes, they have the least screen-time. Not including the intro to the episode, they are only shown constructing Mixopolis, and Forx was seen in the bag of captured Mixels (though this may have been an error). *They are the only tribe so far that have yet to Mix in the show. *The three highlighted members of the tribe make up the Weldo Wrecking Crew.Weldo Wrecking Crew - LEGO [AD Videos - Cartoon Network] *They physically combine rock and metal to make every variation of tool. *They are the only Series 6 tribe that was not included in the Ultra-Miximum Max. Home Max Gallery Sources and References Category:Weldos Category:Tribes Category:Series 6 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Male characters Category:Object-based Mixels